Color of Death
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: Every color had a place, a meaning. Her's didn't. She would always be the outcast, the one that was rejected, the one everyone hates. In her mind, she has every right to kill each and every one of the Otherworlders...starting with Black Rock Shooter...
1. Chapter 1: Dark Rainbow

**Color of Death**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BRS.

**Hey people. Azure here. I've lately become a bit obsessed with BRS, as this story shall now prove. I have a lot of stories I want to post that I've already gotten a head start on...Shugo Chara...Wolf's Rain...Naruto...Fullmetal Alchemist. Unfortunatly, school is a pain. Enough said.**

**This is gonna be such a sad story T_T get a tissue box ready.**

**Your gonna need it...**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Dark Rainbow

Blue. The color of the sky, the water, that bird on the fence, the flower in the garden, and the car up the street. A beautiful color, much like Green…and Yellow…and White…and Red. They're best when put together…all these color's melt perfectly, almost like a wonderful rainbow. But more colors have arrived…Orange…Purple …all put together to form the ultimate rainbow. The best of friendships. However…one cannot join the circle of friends…

Black. The color of night, of darkness, of death…a reject to that of light. It is a color not allowed within the light, fearful of the sun…never to touch the rainbow…never to join. Its power would bring the others to their knee's…and face off with Blue. Because they don't want Black. Black would mess up the rainbow. It would die, like the tiny bird that traveled the worlds of color.

Because never can Black be a part of the rainbow…it simply isn't meant to be.

. . . . . . . .

_Lifeless onyx eyes glared out at the barren land. The sky, if one would call it such, was filled with color ranging from yellow, to green, to blue, and more. Its presence felt out of place, looming over such a depressing land. But, no one could change it…ever since the 'incident' long ago the sky has always has had every color imaginable…but one._

_The girl that stood upon a rocky formation that jutted up, almost like a claw ready to strike, glared harder at the sky. Her onyx eyes were devoid of life and emotion…but hate. Her world, the Otherworld, rejected her. The Otherworlder's ignored her, but beat her mercilessly if she so much as looked in their direction. That's how Black was treated here. That was how it was._

_And that was how she actually gained emotion, much like Strength had. However, unlike Strength who gained all of her emotion, there was only one emotion she had- Hate. All Otherworlder's have an emotion- Love. Love for their human counterpart, love to protect them from pain, love to fight the other's to help the pain, love for the other Otherworlder's that helped stand the pain._

_She felt no such love, only hate. Hate for the world, both worlds, and hate for her human counterpart...if you could call the coward that. Ignored, rejected, and beaten easily…and yet the 'human' lives peacefully in a cruel existence. An existence she stole._

_Turning away from the hateful sky, onyx eyes traveled down the rocky formation where, at the base of the structure, stood a hooded figure. The blue cloak swayed in the breeze as the girl made no move to make eye contact with the onyx eyed girl. They both stood still, the air thick with tension._

_The onyx girl wore a mask, a bone mask that much resembled a dragon. The only thing it showed of her face was her dark eyes and lower half of her face. Her red hair went to her back, a bit unkempt and worn. Just like her eyes, lifeless. She wore bone armor, strangely, with bone's that caged her body and fit neatly over her pale skin- claws that resembled gauntlets were over her hands, just like her feet. Pure white bones stuck out of her back like a lightning bolt, creating poor excuses for wings- like Dead Masters._

_She had on a black jacket with a strange flame like symbol on the back, zipped up at the top to cover her but leaving her stomach revealed, short short's similar to that of the Blue girl's down the hill, and she was bare foot. The Blue girl wore the same short's, with a bikini top to cover her nonexistent chest. Her cloak fluttered in the breeze with a star on the back, hood pulled up._

_The stare down lasted awhile longer, until the Blue girl looked up, revealing sapphire eyes that met onyx. As quick as possible, the dragon girl leapt down, Bone Claw's out stretched and ready for attack. Blue was faster._

_She jumped away from the attack, withdrawing a black katana hidden with her cloak. Black kept up with her, throwing her Bone Claw's around and viciously trying to hit Blue. Though, her efforts proved fruitless as Blue easily dodged them, or parried with her sword. After a close strike though that Blue easily blocked, her claws extended and wrapped Blue in bones, much like chains._

_Black withdrew her free hand, ready to deliver her final blow when actual chains wrapped around the claw, throwing her away from her foe and abruptly snapping her left Bone Claw off and detaching from Blue. As Black was thrown back by the chains, Blue pulled against the bone's and easily broke them away, freeing her. There was a thud to her left, but she paid no heed as her sapphire eyes remained locked onto the dragon girl that stood up. _

_Onyx eyes glared at the newcomer, the one that had interrupted the battle. Green eyes narrowed on the onyx girl, her black dress neat as she held up her scythe, a veil covering her face. She had horns sticking out of her head and two huge dark skulls loomed overhead. Green casted Blue a glance, before going back to Black. There was silence in the air._

_The onyx girl's eye's briefly looked at the chains wrapped securely around her arm, before wheeling back and throwing it forward. However, Green anticipated this and withdrew as well, a tug a war breaking out. But Black had a major disadvantage as the twin skulls launched forward, Blue leading._

_Chained in place, with no place to escape, Black new it was another loss. So, she didn't bother to try to avoid the black sword that swung at her, with two massive skulls coming in to crush her._

_It was over before it even began…_

. . . . . .

Kuroi Mato smiled happily as she walked down the street, cell phone in one hand and school bag in the other. True, the dark haired girl was running late to school, but what did it matter to her? She was too overjoyed by the fact of meeting Kagari's cousin. Yes, her, Yuu, Yomi, Kagari, and Saya have all been extremely close since…the 'incident'. They knew about…the Otherworld.

They're favorite pass time was sitting in the counselors office, talking away with Saya who would just smile and sip her coffee. It was perfect, five best friends and Mato wouldn't have it any other way. And to think another would be joining practically had Mato and Yuu exploding with fireworks. It was odd, that Yuu had warmed up to Mato so quickly just like Strength had, but she didn't mind. The only difference was Yuu was a bit more solitude then Strength.

"Mato!" The blue eyed girl stopped in her thoughts and turned to see Takanashi Yomi running towards her with her books cradled in her arms. She was out of breath when she got to Mato, standing patiently at the corner of the street. The smaller of the two beamed brightly and waved, "Yomi! You're late to? That's a surprise!" said girl just smiled a little nervously. It was true, she was supposed to be on top of these things.

"Sorry I forgot to text you this morning, my alarm didn't go off." Yomi explained as they jogged to the train station. It was common knowledge that Mato had trouble getting to school on time, even if she sets her cell phone to wake her up at a certain time, she usually ends up throwing it out the window and falling back to sleep.

At least this time it wasn't her fault.

"It's okay, it's okay! I'm just excited about meeting…um…er…" She tapped her chin in thought and Yomi had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing, "It's…its Izuriha Mei, Mato." Mato smiled widely, "Mei? Like me!" Yomi couldn't fathom why Mato suddenly looked proud, but she guessed it was just Mato…being Mato.

"She's a shy girl, and she's just moved here because of some family problems." Mato raised an eyebrow here but Yomi continued, "She's also had to break up with her boyfriend. I don't know much nor does Kagari, but she said Mei is super excited to be here." If possible, Mato was smiling even wider. Yomi couldn't help but chuckle.

That smile faded as they waited patiently on the train. They've been having visions, all of them, all five. All included their Otherworlder's fighting this girl, covered in bone armor, but she'd lose. It was almost embarrassing how quick some of the battles ended, and one had painfully stopped with her head lodged into a rock. Unfortunately, only Yomi saw that vision and was a bit appalled by the brutality.

But that was how the Otherworld worked. To live, they fight. They take the pain, for they love each other. Just like how the five are friends here, the five are friends there. Not one vision has included a fight between anyone other than this dragon girl. Yomi began to suspect that it was someone close to them, someone they know, and the only possible suspect is Mei.

But she looked nothing like the dragon girl. Mei had orange hair, not red. She had lavender, almost silver, eyes…not onyx. Even though that doesn't account for some Otherworlder's, Mei and the bone girl didn't seem to be making a connection at all. Yomi had tried to ask Dead Master about it, and contacting your Otherself requires time, patience, and a lot of concentration. It didn't work out well, for it seemed Dead Master ignored her.

Kagari had tried to ask Chariot as well, with the same results. Yomi didn't know how to ask Mato to contact…Black Rock Shooter…and she doubted the others would approve. After the 'incident' with Insane Black Rock Shooter, everyone's been a bit cautious in that area concerning Mato. A repeat of the past is definitely something they didn't want happening.

She just hoped whoever's Otherself this was, was not suffering as much as she thought they might be. With all the loss and beatings…it almost topped Black Rock Shooter…almost. Then again, Yomi didn't think anyone had suffered as much as Mato (therefore making Black Rock Shooter incredibly strong) and the proof could be shown in the way the dragon girl's fighting.

Yomi shook her head, deciding to leave the matter be. Whoever it was, they were fine…right?

. . . . . .

_Craters littered the barren wasteland, a lone figure laying spread eagle in the mess of smoke and haze. It made no motion to move, simply glaring up at the colored sky…all but her color was up there. She was here, why? Oh, because she was forced and abandoned, left by the one person that knew her best…_

_A cruel fate, that she lived such a happy life to be tossed into this world…to be beaten senseless over and over again. Her 'human' counterpart was evil, completely ignorant…doesn't care…no love…Hate…_

_Her onyx eye's closed for a brief moment before reopening with a sigh. Her voice came out, dead and lifeless. It was quiet, broken, whispered into the wind to no one in particular._

"_Where are you…Dark Bone Hunter…?" _

_Unknown to the 'Otherworlder' lying in the field of battle, a pair of fiery orange eyes watched from the shadows of the nearby rock formation. It stayed there, watching the defeated girl before turning back to the shadows._

_The only evidence of its presence was a small spider web._

. . . . . .

"H-hello, my n-name is Izuriha Mei. P-please take care of me." The orange haired girl at the front of the room bowed, face slightly flushed with all the attention the class was giving her. Her hair was short, going just past her jawline and covering her right eye. The students in the class practically exploded with 'awww's' at her nervous and jittery nature. Innocent and cute, and downright _terrified._ Yup, Mei was having a terrible day.

She wasn't much of a people person, not antisocial but not enough human contact as her mother likes to say. It wasn't her fault she had a bad time trying to socialize with people, but maybe it would be easier with her cousin here? That were her hopes, but she never understood why her younger cousin Kagari nicknamed her 'Hinata'. Perhaps it has to do with Kagari's sudden interest in anime?

Taking her seat nervously next to a familiar face, Yomi, she faced the front and prepared for the day. It was fairly uneventful, besides the class practically tackling her with questions, nearly giving her a heart attack. She was grateful her cousin would haul her away from them with her three friends in tow. She never really could get the courage to stand up to others…

Whilst in the hall to their next classes, they introduced themselves as Kuroi Mato, Koutari Yuu, and Takanashi Yomi. Mato seemed to be the ball of sunshine, Yuu not far behind, and Yomi was the polite one. Of course, Kagari topped that off with her sweet smile and insults and her habit of nicknaming people, and this group was gold.

It was around lunch, though, when she met _her. _She had been walking with the other four, smiling softly to a joke Yuu had told when she ran into her. Literally.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry I w-was being-…"

"Hey, you're that new girl!" Mei froze and looked forward. In front of her was a girl with dark purple hair that went perfectly to her shoulders, her bangs tied back to the back of her head as she smiled. Her grey eyes, though, flashed with mischief.

"Y-yeah…sorry I r-ran into you…" She trailed off as her friends stopped up a head, now noticing she wasn't following. They were looking around for her, so she had to be quick with this meet and greet.

"My names Suzuru Kimiko, but you can just call me Kimi." She smiled a Cheshire grin that made Mei want to crawl into a hole. This girl just seemed so…crazy! But still…she's being nice, so just turning them away because you feel like their suddenly going to shoot you isn't a good way to make a first impression.

"I'm I-Izuriha Mei, n-nice to meet you." She did a bow, but miscalculated how close she was to Kimi, and ended up placing her head on her chest. "Ah! S-sorry, I d-didn't mean-…" She had quickly token a step back, but stopped in her apology when Kimiko threw her head back and laughed.

"Haha…ha…that was great." She wiped a tear from her eye, grinning from ear to ear. Mei was still a bit flustered about this girl and her 'ahem' mishap didn't help. She probably looked like a fool in Kimi's eyes.

"Well, you've gotten my approval. Where are you-…" she didn't get to finish as Mei's name was called from Mato, who was waving back and forth frantically. Finally taking her chance to leave (and preserve what little dignity she had left), she spoke up.

"O-oh, I'm going to h-have lunch with m-my friends. W-would you like to join…" She trailed off and paled a little as she realized what she had just suggested. Maybe it was because she was so earnestly polite all the time that it came second nature for her to ask, and much to her displeasure, Kimi's smile widened.

"Sure, I've got nowhere else to be." She shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to the group with Mei trailing behind, internally beating herself up over a stupid mistake. Now, she had to go through with introducing Kimi to everyone, and was inwardly mortified when they accepted her with open arms.

Hopefully, this won't end in disaster…

. . . . . . .

_Fiery orange eye's watched from the shadows as the dragon like girl walked through the ruins of a leaning mountain. It was slanted, leaning to the side with multiple slag mites sticking out at every angle. Even smaller ones were sticking out of the larger ones. Inside the mountain it was completely hollow, with ripped cloth hanging like banners around the walls. In the center was an altar of sorts, a large pedestal with a concrete slab behind it._

_The dragon girl stopped in front of the pedestal, gazing around with dead onyx eyes. All was quiet…no movement but the fluttering of the 'banners' in the breeze. Orange eyes didn't even blink when suddenly a large rock fell upon the dragon girl. It happened quickly, allowing no time to dodge._

_A small figure landed on the boulder, an unusual grin on her face. She had long purple hair that went amazingly to her knee's, stormy eye's filled with silent laughter as the dragon girl crawled out from beneath the boulder. The pedestal and slab had been crushed, merely a setup of sorts. _

_Onyx eye's turned their anger towards the figure, standing high up. Purple smiled, it was cryptic with no emotion but cruelty. She has on a dark long sleeved sweater with an odd moon crescent on the back, with the same colored cargo pants with an unbelievable amount of pockets. The strangest thing about the girl was- she had no left arm. Instead, a long ebony hammer dragged along the floor._

_The two girls stared at one another, Purple showing cruel mirth while the other one staring emotionlessly with growing rage. Orange eye's watched the two from the shadows, the latter either ignoring or oblivious to its presence. That's when, like always, the dragon girl leapt for the first move._

_Purple easily dodged by jumping off the boulder, landing on one side, then swinging her large hammer at the thing. Like hitting a baseball, it launched away into a wall, smashing the dragon girl between the two. Purple stood, a smug smile on her face as Orange left the two. It wasn't going to be any different._

_Black would lose, like always._

. . . . . . .

It had been a few days, and Saya would have to be lying if she said they weren't interesting. Especially Mei and Kimiko. When these two new (different meanings) girls showed up into her office with her usual afternoon squad of coffee drinkers, she was curious. Mei was Kagari's cousin, that much Mato would not stop bragging about even if it was unintentional and no matter how many times Kagari told her to shut up about it. Kimiko, however, always had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and she briefly noted her pen missing when they left.

Casually sipping from her cup of coffee, her eyes traveled to the cupboard full of the cups before looking thoughtfully at the ground. Black Gold Saw still kept her up to date with the happenings of the Otherworld…with the two new arrivals…but what frustrated her was the dragon girl. No matter how many times Saya asked her Otherself who she was, all she got was silence.

At least she got two of the three, that much is certain. A small smile played on her lips.

"How will this play out now…."

_A hammer narrowly missed smashing the bone girl as she agilely rolled away. _

"…what will the four of you do…"

_Bone Claws swiped at Purple, who blocked with her hammer._

"…when you meet Banshee…"

_Purple's grin widened._

"…and Scorch Widow."

_Orange eye's blinked as they watched the mountain crumble to pieces, the ground shaking as it melted into large plumes of smoke._

_Like always, Black had lost._

. . . . . . .

Kimiko was not a happy camper. Sure, she's had her fair share of bad times in the past, but she's gotten over them quite well. This, though, didn't feel right. Trading one group of friends for another…felt wrong. It felt…like a betrayal.

Had she'd known that when she intentionally walked into the new girl (stealing a lollipop from her pocket) that she'd meet Kuroi Mato, Takanashi Yomi, Izuriha Kagari and Mei, and Irino Saya…she'd have walked away. Maybe it's just a habit, or a curse, from pulling a prank and finding it outrageously fun to it becoming an obsession.

Never had she thought when she first became addicted did she think it would affect her friends. It was just a simple prank, she even remained anonymous for good measure. Somehow, someway, they found it was her. She was crushed and left in the dust as they walked away.

Did she regret what she did? She felt nothing afterword, so why bother? This new group of people though…they were fun. Yuu and Mato were her favorite, though it did bug her a little that Mei treated her like a walking zombie and wanted to be as far as possible from Kimi. Kagari just went about her normal ways, or normal as in no one seemed to think she was any different, and gave Kimi a wonderful nickname.

Nadeshiko.

Who that was, or what it means, she'll never know. The only one who did was Yomi who promptly spat her coffee out and stared at Kagari like she was debating whether to scold or laugh. And that was another thing about this group that peaked her interest. She had asked why they meet up in the counselors office all the time, for coffee none of them liked. They all shared a glance before smiling and replying with 'we go way back' and burst out into giggles.

Kimi was not amused. Mei just seemed confused but went on with avoiding Kimiko like the plague. Even if she was trying to act normal and non-conspicuous, it was so plainly obvious that even the others casted her weird glances. Still didn't stop Mato and Yuu from babbling nonstop. They were like the engine of the group.

No awkward silence was ever held as long as those two were there, and they included everyone in the conversation. It was nothing like Kimi's old group of friends who always got quiet whenever she'd be with them, making her slightly uncomfortable.

Even still…she still felt a bit of longing for her childhood friends…

"Suzuru-san?" Kimi blinked and looked up from her desk to see Yomi standing there, a slightly concerned look on her face. "Hmm? What is it?" She inquired, acting nonchalant. Yomi blinked, "I…have been calling your name for a few minutes. Class is over and we're meeting at Irino-sensei's office. Are you okay?"

Yomi was a bit surprised when Kimiko looked away, her trademark grin not on her face but…a look of regret and pain. Instinctively, she put her hand on the purple haired girls shoulder, "Suzuru-san, is everything okay?"

Without warning, Kimi abruptly stood up, muttering an apology and an excuse about not feeling well before walking out the classroom. Some students stopped conversing to watch her leave with curious looks before returning to their groups. Yomi stood there, dumbfounded before looking back at the dark haired girl's desk.

A picture of three girls, the middle being Kimiko, sat perfectly on the desk. All three were smiling widely, laughing at the camera. Yomi carefully picked it up and examined it, noticing this Kimiko didn't have a smirk or devious grin. It was a genuine smile.

Yomi silently wondered what happened to get rid of that smile…and where these two girls were now…

. . . . . . . .

_A lone figure walked away from the rubble and ruins of the mountain, now nothing more than a bunch of rocks. Her red hair floated in the breeze as she walked forward, onyx eyes locked straight ahead, ignoring the single red eye that watched her from above._

_Purple watched her leave from a top the highest boulder, idly tapping her Pocket Hammer against it. The red eye briefly glanced at her, and she grinned widely. Hoping down from the boulder, she turned in the opposite direction of where Black was going and started walking forward, stuffing her single hand into one of her many pockets. Her Pocket Hammer dragged along the ground behind her, though she paid no mind._

_Banshee. That was her name. And it wasn't that way without reason. Her grin never faded as a looming structure appeared in the distance. Was she different from the other Otherworlders? Yes, actually all three newcomers are unusual. But she'd have to admit, Black will always be her favorite…even if Black herself isn't one of them…_

_She stopped briefly, eyes drifting downwards to a monstrous trench was, with straight walls and a nearly non visible bottom. But still was. It was littered with corpses, corpses of those that failed to fight. Those that failed their human counterpart's._

…_and she intended to have another join them, until she's crushed the circle of friends in this world…and the other…._

_The dragon girl continued her tireless march across the wasteland, the red eye watching her movement. Finally, even though she continued walking, she lifted her head up towards the sky. The colors were still there, still flowing into the sky beautifully. It made her clench her fists._

_Black will always be rejected, forgotten, ignored. But if there's one thing that won't happen to her, is death. With determination set into her eyes, she walked forward and the landscape eventually began to get gloomier, skulls littering the ground and weapons laid about skeletons._

_Up ahead, the tip of a mountain of skulls shown forth, spires rested around it, dark clouds circling around the pillar as if drawn to it. She had entered Dead Master's world._

_There was no turning back now._

. . . . . . . .

An orange haired girl frantically jogged towards the entrance of the school, inwardly scolding herself. Her cat had gotten loose, so she had taken the entire morning searching for it. Her friends had helped, but were smart enough to leave before they were late. She just had to make sure her cat was safe, give him a bath, brush his teeth…no, she wasn't being overprotective. It was a cat, you can't do that…right?

Mei was so lost into her thoughts that she hardly noticed someone in her path before she ran straight into the person back. The orange haired girl mentally asked how many people is she going to run into before she actually watches where she walks. Pushing those thoughts away, she quickly leapt back and bowed, apologizing. There was silence as the person, a girl, turned to face her.

Mei was at a loss of words. The girl had dark eyes, with long onyx hair that fell with a clean cut to her waist, and she had a smile that could rival Mato's, "There's no need to apologize. Just keep a sharper eye, and be careful, okay?" Mei just blinked, watching dumbly as the girl waved and turned away, walking back into the school.

…did that just happen?

Apparently so. Mei, in her dumbfounded state, had been even more late than expected. When her friends had asked, she explained the mystery girl she had run into. Strangely, no one saw this girl at all during their classes and wondered idly if she was an upperclassman. But this mystery girl was hardly the topic of their conversations now, as no one has yet to see Kimiko sense she ran out of the classroom.

The only way to find out though, suggested by Yuu when Yomi showed them the picture, was to find the two girls in the picture. Which, shockingly, wasn't that hard. It was mostly Mato's fault. They were having lunch in the courtyard, enjoying each other's company and trying desperately not to bring up Kimiko. When, a bit suddenly, Mato stood and pointed somewhere shouting 'it's her!'.

Yuu had fallen over, and Mei squeaked at the sudden yell. Everyone else was just confused, that is, until they saw two girls walking side by side towards the school. Before they could stop her, Mato launched after them and nearly tackled them to the ground.

"Wait! Wait! We need your help!" She had a determined look on, waving her hands about. The girls looked stunned that she had so suddenly thrown herself in their path, her friends not far behind. After a long awkward silence, the shorter of the two girls spoke-

"Ok…what do you need?" Yomi stepped forward before anyone could speak more and held forward the picture of the three girls, "Do you know where the girl in the middle is?" The five of them were shocked when the two girls suddenly looked very cross.

"We don't know."

"How should we know?" Kagari was not amused. "Your right, I wouldn't expect a couple of dimwitted smurfs to know." Usually this would alight girls into giggles and comment on how cute Kagari was being, but these girls were almost instantly glaring daggers at the blonde.

"What did you say?"

"That is so not cute."

"Hey!" The group was startled when an onyx haired girl walked up to them, "Classes are starting soon, let's not be late, hm?" She smiled brightly and the girls grumbled under their breaths before leaving the five, now six, of them alone.

"Er, well thank you for-…" Yomi didn't get to finish when Mei gasped and pointed at her, "You're that girl!" The dark haired girl just smiled and tilted her head, "That girl? My name is Kirizo Rin, it's nice to meet you." She bowed quickly as the others introduced themselves.

"Your cousins?" the girl acknowledged, making Kagari smack her forehead and Mei smile awkwardly. While Mato, accompanied by Yuu, launched off into talking with the girl who surprisingly kept up with them, Yomi didn't take her eyes off her for a second. She looked familiar…like she's seen her before.

Shrugging it off for later, Yomi joined the others as they walked to class, oblivious to the fact that they only found out the name of the mystery girl and nothing more.

. . . . . . . . .

_Banshee walked alongside the trench, her long purple hair waving about as she continued her trek. Her natural grin was still on her face, grey eyes shining with cruel mirth. Only when she saw a figure a head did she stop. The figure, a girl, was smaller than her with clean cut jawline white hair. Her orange eyes met the taller grey ones and a stare off began._

_The smaller one was wearing a jacket with the hood up, shorts and leggings. She had huge mechanical arms attached to her shoulder. Her tail remained still. The bottom half of her face was covered, only revealing her eyes. Eye's that did not leave grey. _

_Purple stared at White. White stared at Purple. No one moved._

_Slowly, Purple moved her hand into one of the many pockets her pants held. White watched, an unimpressed look on her face. She had emotion, that much was certain, but that didn't mean she was going to flaunt it around. It was useless in battle._

_Banshee's arm jerked out and flung forward, Strength instinctively taking a step back and waited when nothing happened. Banshee remained there, hand outstretched. Strength stood there, confusion flashing through her eyes. That is, until she suddenly lurched forward and was suspended in the air._

_By tiny little wires, all connecting to Banshee's outstretched hand._

_The wired tightened on her body, making her grit her teeth as it relentlessly closed in on her body. It got tighter and tighter, and Purple knew it wasn't long before-_

_Two huge Ogre Arm's grabbed ahold of a net of wires, roughly pulling them together and throwing Banshee forward, losing her grip on the wires in her hand. Strength landed, a bit breathless from the nearly suffocating death._

_Now it was her turn. Running at an inhuman speed with such large hands, she crashed into Banshee, sending her fist into her stomach and smashing her into the ground. And then repeated. Over and over again, each strike created a deeper crater that Banshee was the victim of. _

_That was, until a sharp noise penetrated Strength's hearing. Jerking back and stumbling away, she tried to cover her ears from the noise but was unsuccessful with such large arms. The source of the noise was lying smugly in the crater, her nails running along the rim of her Pocket Hammer. The noise it made could be described as nails on a chalkboard…or worse._

_Taking advantage of Strength's sudden lack of guard, still trying desperately to drown out the noise, Banshee leapt forward and swung her Hammer to meet her head…only to be parried by a Gold Saw. _

_Grey eyes narrowed as the noise stopped, Strength falling to her knee's in exhaustion. Red eyes glared at the purple haired girl, who returned with a smirk. Long onyx hair went to Red's waist, two long horns extending from her head and she wore claw like gauntlets. Her outfit was similar to Blue's, though the jacket was like Black's._

_She was taller than Banshee, in fact she was the tallest of the Otherworlders, but it did little to intimidate the purple haired girl. Wasting no time to battle, she threw her Pocket Hammer viciously against the Gold Saw, as Red easily defended herself._

_It wasn't long before Strength returned to her feet and charged into the fray. Even with the two to one odds, Banshee did well to defend herself. It was only when Red, Black Gold Saw, made a move for her stomach did she twist out of the way did she raised Pocket Hammer to strike her down._

_However, a familiar black katana blocked her from doing so._

_The dragon girl laid in the field of bones eyes half closed as thousands of skeleton soldiers surrounded her. She actually felt a bit at home here, how odd it may have sounded. The sky held Black clouds…the color of the sky gone…and yet, she still did not have a world to call her own._

_All the other Otherworlder's had a world, all but Black. Because Black didn't deserve one. Black was not a part of the rainbow._

_She sat forward, her onyx eye's traveling up the mountain to where Green sat, looking down at her with a bored expression. Yes, they all knew she was the weakest Otherworlder, and has yet to win a battle…and yet willingly traveling into someone else's domain…_

_Black eye's stared into Green as she stood from her throne, her twin skulls sitting obediently nearby, even if one had already smashed the dragon girl she had no doubt it could happen again. The army of skeletons parted away as Green walked down the steps, standing before Black with her scythe drawn. Standing up slowly, a similar stare off to a previous battle began._

_It didn't take long, however, as one of the skulls darted forward to once again smash the girl. Shockingly, she managed to roll away just in time…only to be hit by the other one. The skeletons in the line of fire were thrown about, and as the skulls returned to Green who stood a bit smugly, Black once again stood._

_Was it so hard to do this? Why couldn't she be as good as the others? No, Black could never be good. Black was the outcast, the runt of the batch, the one no one wants. The weakling in the eyes of others. The thought made her fists clench._

_Her Bone Claw's extended like before, becoming a maze of bones as they darted everywhere, stabbing into skeletons and smashing everything away. Even the skulls could not penetrate the huge mass of bone. But, with on easy swing of her scythe, the bones all fell to the ground in a useless heap before Green._

_And once again, Black charged forward without hesitation. She had always lost, but she never gave up. She couldn't, because one day…maybe…maybe…_

_Black could be a part of the rainbow._

_She swung her Claws, Green's scythe parrying the move._

_Black…could have a world…she could have a world…_

_Her leg shot forward, tripping Green. Verdant eyes widened as she brought her Bone Claws for a final blow._

_She could be a part of the rainbow._

_Before the blow could be made, a large force smashed her into a wall, before repeating to punch her into the ground._

_She should have known…Black always loses…and it will never be a part of the rainbow. The reject, the outcast…she was…_

_Dark Bone Hunter._

* * *

**Lots of new OC's there, sorry if you can't keep up. Kinda a challenge to find out who's who ya know...but it's mostly going to be centered around Dark Bone Hunter, A.K.A Black. The other two are, of course, Banshee who is Purple and Scorch Widow who is Orange. The chapters are prob gonna be more in depth with the Otherworld then the real world...like i said, centered around Dak Bone Hunter.**

**I will include some action there, don't worry. I'm splitting screen time between ten some characters people, give me a break e_o**

**Reviews will possibly, maybe, probably not, enthuse me to post chapter two. :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Tainted Hope

DISCLAIME: I do not own Black Rock Shooter

**Awesome! Aparently a lot of people like BRS and kick butt action. I know i do, but with all these views, i know i'm not the only one. Also, thanks to my reviewers! Knight25, you suggested something incredibly interesting, in fact it got me to reseraching a bunch of mythology and theories that probably have no importance with the story what so ever.**

**In all honesty, I just wanted more BRS, with a twist. And who doesn't like it when he OC's get their butts handed to them?**

**Ohhhh, there will be blood...! Or...whatever it is Otherworlders have when they get hurt...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Tainted Hope

A rainbow of friends…fitting perfectly together…laughing and smiling...different colors of love, life, and friendship…Hate. Strong Hate. Burning Hate. Hate them all…they ignored. They rejected. They go about, completely neglecting. They won't even bat an eye…they won't even accept. They will always…reject.

Black. Where do you belong? Will you always wait in darkness, watching as the other color's dance about merrily in the light? Will you always be so lonely? Yes…it is meant to be…because Black cannot join. Blue wouldn't allow it, the friendship is too strong. The other color's…if threatened…they will kill Black. There is nothing lose when Black is gone.

But it won't be long…before the cruelty catches up with Black. No one can be alone and remain sane…not even Blue.

. . . . . . . .

_Purple eye's drilled into Blue's. A large ebony hammer remained in-strike-motion, being blocked under a thin katana. The purple haired girl who's arm connected to such a leviathan, withdrew back a few steps and analyzed her adversary, her grin now an odd frown. Blue simply straightened up, White and Red standing behind her like statues. Three against one odds…and with Blue here…_

_Purple's grin returned as her hand slipped into her pocket, withdrawing a strange small ball with a happy face on it. The other three were unfazed as she tossed the ball in the air, repeatedly catching it between her two hands. Only when Blue charged, White and Red leaping after, did Purple throw the ball down, exploding into a wave of miasma. The three faltered, stopping in their tracks as the smoke began to disappear._

_Purple was gone._

_Wasting no time, White took off, Red hot on her tail in the direction of Banshee's world. Blue remained, slowly lowering her katana. Her eye's briefly traveled upwards to the colorful sky, every color including hers was up there. Her cold sapphire eye's blinked and looked off into the distance._

_Something was going to happen…something was happening to Black…_

_In a gust of wind, Blue disappeared, leaving the remnants of the battle behind. White and Red could take care of Purple…she, however, had somewhere else to be. Only a pair of Orange eye's stayed, surveying the damage before slipping back into the shadows of the trench._

_Soon…they'll all fall…_

. . . . . . . . .

Kagari glanced warily around the classroom. Usually she was so care free, but something about the day, the time, and the place had her on edge. Yomi hadn't shown up to school, saying she was sick. Being Kagari, she had just barged in Yomi's house to see her condition and to verify it wasn't something else. To her relief, it was just a simple cold.

Mato and Yuu were taking the morning classes off, something to do with their basketball club. The only other people were Mei, Saya, and that Kimiko girl that has yet to show her ugly face. So, yes, you could say Kagari was a bit suspicious about the day. Sure, she had some other friends around the class, but never had she been truly without her friends. It was rare for almost the entire group to be gone.

And even so…

Her golden eye's trailed to the back of the classroom, spotting the dark haired girl who gazed softly out the window. She was always smiling, the creeper. Her onyx eye's showed peace and happiness, like every moment here was the best of her life. The girl was so strange…and even stranger, was her name.

Kirizo Rin. Kagari remembered Mato calling her name one time, and she didn't respond. Only when confronted did she reply sheepishly with 'woops, I'm sorry, I guess I couldn't hear you'. The blonde rolled her eyes, knowing they were only a few feet from her when they called her name…it was almost like…it wasn't even her name. Now, why would she give a fake name?

Everything about the girl was a mystery, and everything in Kagari was screaming 'Fake! Fake! Imposter!'. Just who the heck was Kirizo Rin? And what about her seemed so…foreign? But, whether Kagari likes it or not, the primary focus now isn't Kirizo. It's Kimiko, much to her distaste. She liked the girl at first, being a bit mischievous and teasing gave her high marks in the blonde's book.

But then she went and snapped at Yomi. Now, Kagari would like nothing better than to make a photo of her kissing an elephants butt and post it on the web. Unfortunately, Yomi restricted her revenge until they find out what the purple haired girls problem is. Mei just seemed relieved the girl was away, and no one knew why. Ever since she introduced them, she's been constantly avoiding Kimi. You'd think that she'd have some likeness for her for introducing her to friends…but apparently not.

Her cousin always worried her with her senseless logic. Kagari wouldn't be surprised if she mistook a bus for a giant pineapple. She's just that dense.

"Izuriha-san." The blonde glanced to the side of her desk, a little surprised to see Kirizo Rin standing there, her hand holding her books neatly. She was still smiling softly as she spoke, "Class is over, I didn't want you to be late." Kagari gave a 'tch' before standing up, grabbing her things, and walking away from the dark haired girl.

For some reason, something about her ticked Kagari off. She just didn't know what.

. . . . . . . . .

_Plumes of smoke rose into the air, disappearing into dark ominous clouds that flashed with heat lightning. A mass of skeleton soldiers circled around a crippled form, growling and groaning in a zombie like way. Just at the edge of the clearing stood Green, a blank look on her face as she held her scythe. Next to her stood a four wheeled mighty mechanical contraption. It resembled somewhat of a spider, with metal mandibles clicking about. At the top of such a creation sat a yellow dressed and armored girl._

_She wore a smug look as her crown glinted from a nearby flash of lightning, even though her short height did little to intimidate, her feet were connected to large wheels that boosted her up a good three or four feet. Yellow smirked at the crippled form as it twitched, moving agonizingly slow to its feet. _

_Black stood shakily, crimson blood completely covering her. Such an odd color…was she supposed to bleed? Otherworlder's don't bleed, they die. They don't bleed, for they have no blood. So why is she…? Oh…that's why…because she's not…she's someone else…_

_Green walked forward into the clearing, a tense silence following as she stopped a few feet from the crippled dragon girl. Said girl was only able to keep one eye open while the other shut in pain. Pain…Hate…Blood…she was so different…covered in wounds that take much longer to heal…_

_Green outstretched her hand, eye's emotionless as the clearing went quiet. Dead onyx eye's never left Green as her arm clutched her side, her leg bent as a weird angle. Yellow sure did a number on her…said girl no longer sported a smug look, but was watching intently the scene before her._

_Green waited, hand outstretched to Black. The world went quiet and silence followed. Even the lightning stopped. It was if they were holding their breath. Black cautiously glanced down at the hand, contemplation flashing through her mind. Slowly, agonizingly and painful, she moved forward. Every step, every limp, towards Green seemed to be more troublesome then the last._

_The clearing seemed to breathe in relief; even Yellow looked a bit more relaxed but still focused. Only Green seemed unaffected, keeping her emotionless face with an outstretched hand to the limping girl._

_Black reached her hand forward, cautious and hesitant. Green just waited, patiently. A ghost of a smile seemed to appear on her face as Black reached for the hand…_

…_only to get thrown back into the mass of soldiers. Instantly, Yellow was by Green on her spider machine. The strange shadow that had attacked Black had retreated, Orange eye's flashing with fury. Green narrowed her eye's, raising her scythe towards the shadow. She seemed a bit hesitant, but Yellow was determined._

_Pushing some levers, the spider launched off towards the hiding assailant, who skillfully dodged away. Only when Yellow smashed its place of hiding did the shadow come clean into the light, Orange eye's filled entirely with uncontained rage._

_This new comer was gruesome, all four legs connecting it to long black stilts. Each stilts was covered in spikes, and the girl it was connected to was covered in them as well. All the spikes protruded from her flesh, it even created a jaw guard that looked like a large under bite. Spikey orange hair with matching eye's poked above the spikes, her entire body covered in sinister black armor and, of course, spikes._

_The skin that was showing was her arms and face, even though her arms disappeared into the long stilts. Yellow maneuvered her spider in front of the spider girl, and something strikingly odd was saw._

_They both looked incredibly similar. Almost…like sisters…_

_Yellow stared at Orange. Orange stared at Yellow. Chariot charged at Scorch Widow._

_Scorch Widow growled._

. . . . . . . . .

Another odd day. That was an understatement in Saya's case. Her usual troop of coffee drinkers didn't show, all except Mei who actually came on personal reasons. She had come into the counselor's office, frowning and looked to be holding off tears. Saya's first thoughts went to the missing Kimi, that the orange head might be guilty. She was way off the mark.

"It's about…Dai." Saya stopped in her drinking to gaze questioningly at the depressed girl, who sat on the couch. "Dai?"

"He is…was…my boy…boyfriend…" After that word she cringed, looking sorrowfully at the floor. Ah, boy trouble. That Saya got enough from Kohata, the basketball manager, but she was a bit surprised the shy, nervous, and jittery anti-social actually had a boyfriend.

"What about him?"

"I…can't get him off my mind. I told him I wanted to let go but now I'm regretting it, but I'm already here and can't go back to him. Plus, he's probably already has a girlfriend…and that couple in the hallway just made my heart hurt so badly! I…I didn't mean to snap at them, I looked like such a fool, yelling and crying at them for being so selfish…" By now she was in tears, wiping them away frantically. Saya just waited, listening to the poor small girl ramble on and on. She had bottled up these emotions for so long, she just needs someone to vent to.

"Izuriha-san." Mei stopped her rambling, looking up at the brunette who had a sorrowful smile on her face, "You said your heart is in pain?" The orange head blinked before putting a fist to her chest, "Y-yes…it…doesn't feel good…"

Saya stood and walked over to the still crying girl, sitting down beside her and patting her shoulder, "You want to know a secret?" Mei sniffled and wiped her eyes, casting Saya a glance before nodding meekly.

"Whenever you think you're in pain, whether physical or emotional, you're not really in pain." Mei raised an eyebrow as Saya continued with a smile, "Because someone else takes that pain for you."

"S-someone…else…?"

"Mmmhm, they do. So your never truly in pain, Izuriha-san." The brunette councilor picked up Mei's empty cup of coffee and went to clean it in the sink. The orange head stayed quiet, thinking over Saya's words carefully.

"…Irino-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"…who's the person that takes the pain?" Saya paused in her cleaning, watching as the water from the sink filled the empty cup. Her reflection showed on the water, her face oddly remorseful.

"Someone who knows you best."

. . . . . . . . .

_Two figures entered the mouth of a disfigured clown head, larger than a factory building. One was small, the other was tall. White and Red journeyed into the cavern, the only light was from the eerie lanterns that casted faces on the walls. Some happy, others sad, and some…psychotic. Finally, the duo came out of the dark tunnel into red and white checkered arena. _

_It was a circular arena, the bleachers filled with ripped plushie's and stuffed animals, all destroyed and ruined in some way. Behind the pair, the opening to the tunnel closed by a gate, but neither were affected. Standing in the center of the ring, Banshee grinned, her long purple haired barely touching the ground. Her Pocket Hammer clicked impatiently on the ground next to her as another stare off begun._

_It was short lived, for Strength smashed her Ogre Arms into the ground, a crack forming and rushing straight at Banshee who expertly jumped away. Black Gold Saw was waiting there though, Gold Saw in hand, and brought it down upon her. It was easily blocked by her Pocket Hammer._

_The two started to push against one another, seeing who could over power the other. Even if Red was the tallest, Purple was the second tallest. They're strength seemed evenly matched. Speaking of Strength, as they dueled, the small girl lifted her arm ups, giant fingers opening to reveal turrets. As soon as they opened, a barrage of bullets came towards Purple. She managed to dodge, but only just as a few clipped her side. Even so, she showed no signs of it affecting her as she reached into her pocket, taking out a familiar happy face ball, and throwing it onto the ground._

_Instantly, the room was covered in a thick miasma that clouded Red and White's vision. They stood in their places, but on opposite sides of the arena, circling around to find Purple. It was only when they heard the click of a gun and smell of gasoline did they know they were in trouble._

_They had no time to react, though, as the whole area was suddenly engulfed in flames._

. . . . . . . .

Mato and Yuu walked down the road, chatting quietly to one another. They didn't know why, it was just the neighborhood was quiet, so why should they be loud? What if old people lived there and were sleeping? If Kagari was there, she would have yelled at them for their stupid logic, then added a 'who cares about smelly old men anyway?'. Yuu often wondered how Mei put up with her cousin.

But, that wasn't really the issue at the moment. They were going on a mission, Mission: Find Kimiko. Yuu had to stop Mato from charging out of basketball practice, reminding her that knocking on every person's door in Tokyo would not solve anything. Luckily, Kohata the basketball manager had overheard the conversation and said that Kimi was calling in sick for the past week. She also slipped where she lived, much to Yuu's and Mato's excitement. To get Kohata to talk was easy, to get her to tell you what you need was even easier.

Even if she doesn't know she did it.

"There it is!" Mato whisper shouted to her partner, who nodded eagerly. The house wasn't big, only one story with a few windows, a garage, a front door, and was a dark forest green color. "3145 Ezune Dr." Yuu read from a nearby sign as they approached the door. Mato smiled broadly and raised her hand to knock when Yuu quickly stopped it.

"Wait! We got to plan this out!" The blue eyed girl just sent her a quizzical glance which Yuu immediately explained, "Who knows what has happened to Kimiko, she could be kidnapped. She could be incredibly sick! She could already be dead!" At every exclamation, Mato seemed to get paler and paler. However, a voice cut through the air, making both girl's jump at least a foot into the air.

"You're wrong." They turned robotically, but sighed in relief when it was none other than Suzuru Kimiko, arms crossed and frowning at her doorstep. Mato was quicker than Yuu in jumping up to her.

"Kimi-chan! You're all better! We heard from the nurse that you were sick and-…"

"I lied." Both girls backed up, giving confused and concerned glances at the purple haired girl. "What?"

"I lied." She repeated, her voice oddly drained and emotionless, "I didn't want to attend school."

"W-what? Why?" Yuu looked baffled at this character change. Something was wrong, and Mato could sense it too. Kimi just looked a bit irritated with repeating her answers to the same questions.

"I don't want to see their faces, that's why. I don't want to hear the rumors."

"Who's faces…?"

"Rumors?"

An irritated sigh came from Kimiko, "Never mind. You wouldn't understand. Just go away." The purple haired girl stepped back, ready to close the door when Mato quite boldly pushed it back, "Wait!"

There was a beat of silence before Mato started, "Please…just come back to class, Kimi-chan. We miss you there…" More silence followed, both Yuu and Mato's gaze were downcast and unable to see the trembling girl until she spoke.

"Liar…" Their heads snapped up, but Kimi's bangs covered her eyes, "Liars! You're going to end up like them! You're going to believe the rumors! You're going to trust me, and then betray me! It was just a stupid prank! It…was…just an accident…" The girl trailed off, silent tears coming from her hidden eyes. Yuu and Mato could only watch in confusion and shock.

Finally, the purple haired girl snapped her head up to give the two a fierce glare, "Go away. Don't come back." And with that, the door was shut loudly in both their faces. It didn't matter though…

…they were too stunned by the fact Kimiko actually _cried._

. . . . . . . . . .

"Ah, Izuriha-san, good morning."

Mei squeaked, spinning around so fast in her desk it was a miracle she didn't fall over. When she fully turned, she came face to face with Kirizo Rin, her ever persistent smile still on her face. Yomi, who was still quietly working on homework next to Mei, glanced sideways at the pair before returning to work.

"Oh…g-good morning…"

"Thank you! You're a nice person Izuriha-san!" Mei blushed at the complement, "Also…have you been feeling okay?" Rin smile seemed to fade a bit with the question as concern laced her features. Mei was startled that a girl she just met cared so much…and Yomi herself was wondering that as well as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Y-yeah…thank you for the concern…"

"Don't mention it, you've just been really down in the dumps lately. I suggest a visit to the park. That always brightens my day." Rin smiled broadly when Mei seemed to be contemplating this, "Well, I'll leave you to it. See you around, Izuriha-san!"

And with that, the dark haired girl turned heel and practically floated out the door, the other students watching on curiously the exchange that just happened. Mei was a little dumbfounded whilst Yomi tapped her chin in thought. Why was it Kirizo looked so familiar…?

"T-that was…strange." Mei slumped in her chair, strangely relieved. Yomi raised an eyebrow at her friend's behavior that strangely resembled that towards Kimiko. In fact…

"Mei…" She paused as the orange haired girl turned her head in attention, "Why is it…you act so strangely around Suzuru-san and Kirizo-san?" The petite girl just blinked before shifting nervously in her chair.

"T-they…they have a s-strange vibe about t-them I guess…e-especially Rin-san…it almost isn't h-human…" Mei muttered the last part before shaking her head and turning to her green eyed companion, "But…e-even if they do seem strange, I a-admit it isn't g-good to not show up to s-school."

Yomi blinked at the small girl who looked a bit reluctant to say that comment, but it gave the glasses wearing girl something to think about. So Mei wasn't totally against Kimi or Rin…and it's proven with her slight concern for Kimiko's wellbeing. That's when a thought struck Yomi.

"Mei, perhaps we should visit Suzuru-san? Yuu and Mato tried yesterday but…" She trailed off as she inwardly cursed herself for bringing up the depressing conversation. Mei looked a bit more downcast too. Mato and Yuu had explained the confrontation with the purple haired girl yesterday…ad how it ended shocked them all. Something was definitely wrong with their friend.

"S-sure…we can visit…" Mei whispered quietly, but Yomi heard and gave her a reassuring pat on the back, gently of course. Mei gave her friend a weak smile before returning to her work. The green eyed girl couldn't help the sigh as she too returned to her work. Everything was going smoothly now, maybe they could get Mei to like Kimi? They could even bring back the purple haired girl to their circle of friends…but…

Why does she have the strangest feeling the past will repeat itself…?

. . . . . . . .

_A figure darted around plumes of smoke, two huge arms dragging behind it. The arena around it was engulfed into an inferno of flames. All the stuffed animals in the stadium were nothing but charred ash, as the ceiling started to melt into the walls. The figure landed in the middle of the arena, where the fire was less intense. All around, it roared with life as it slowly burned away the circus –like world. The figure merely stood rigid as another, much taller, figure approached._

_Out of the smoke, a girl with long purple hair emerged with her trade mark grin. The small girl with huge Ogre arms stood ready for attack, orange eyes never leaving violet. The taller girl merely smirked at the white haired girl, hand dropping into one of her many pockets on her cargo pants. Strength tensed, but what Banshee pulled out was not something she expected…_

_A small bag, no bigger than her fist, was clenched into the purple haired girls hand as she gave an admiring glance to the flames surrounding them. Strength didn't contemplate the insanity of the girl, she charged forward. Purple grinned at the approaching Otherworlder, before throwing the bag into the air. White froze when the bag expanded, opening up and…letting loose…a swarm? Yes, a swarm of mechanical locusts, all buzzing loudly as they swirled towards her._

_She didn't hesitate as she propped up her enormous hands, opening the finger like turrets to rain down a barrage of bullets upon the swarm approaching her. Screeches and sparks filled the flaming arena as the corpses of the locusts fell to the barrage of bullets, a never ending stream of ammo completely destroying the bug menace. Unfortunately, in her quick action, Strength failed to notice Banshee sneaking up behind her._

_She was startled when she was, once again, suspended in the air by those tiny wires extending from the purple haired girls hand. Banshee smirked as Strength continued to struggle against the wires. The remaining locusts, which were barely a handful, began to enclose in on the entangled Otherworlder._

_The girl broke out into a large grin when the locusts attacked, Strength struggling fruitlessly to get free. She loved causing them pain, even if that was what they were made to withstand. She will always love making them suffer…just because…this circle of friends…if one couldn't exist, why should another?_

_In her relishing of the moment, she failed to notice a slightly taller figure charging her from behind, the glint of a weapon seen in the haze of smoke._

. . . . . . . . . .

"C-curse you Yomi…traitor…" Mei was in a bad position. Like always, it felt like the world was out to get her again. Yes, she was following through with confronting Kimi with Yomi…except her green eyed companion decided to wait till the last possible moment to text her.

_Sorry, caught the flu. Carry on without me, please? Xoxo_

The small orange head felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance as she stared ruefully down at her cell. It was too late to turn back now, she had promised to meet Yomi outside Kimiko's house…the place of reference now stood before her, looming a lot taller than it should have in her eyesight.

"Okay, p-pop in and say hi…t-then go…right?" The poor girl looked torn between walking away right there, walking forward, or possibly calling Yomi to chew her out like there was no tomorrow. The last one sounded oddly out of character for her, but in all honesty, she thought confronting the purple haired girl was a lot worse than a depressed Yomi.

But…Yomi had asked her to carry on…and no doubt everyone else is counting on her…so…turning back now wouldn't be a good way to end it. Especially since her cousin would call her so many names it would most likely damage her self-esteem.

There was no way around it then.

Reluctantly, Mei approached the door.

_Banshee's eyes widened as a sickening crunch filled the room. The bullets stopped as the locusts just fell from the air._

Reaching her hand out, Mei tentatively ringed the doorbell. It dinged a few times, but no one answered.

_Black Gold Saw's red eyes were narrowed as she watched Banshee twitch in front of her. Strength turned to the purple haired girl, whose eyes were wide in horror._

Willing up the courage, Mei finally knocked on the door.

"S-Suzuru-san…a-are you home?"

_Deep inside Banshee's chest, the tip of Gold Saw peaked out from the wound. No blood was spilled, no words were spoken, as the blade was harshly ripped from her body by Black Gold Saw._

Mei jumped out of her skin as a harsh scream penetrated the air. The hair on the back of her neck stood up at the sheer pain, panic, and sorrow laced into that scream. But another reason stood out the most…

…it was Kimiko's scream.

Frantically, Mei began banging on the door as the screaming continued.

"Suzuru-san?! Suzuru-san!? KIMIKO?!"

_No one moved, as the body of Banshee crashed to the floor of the arena. The two Otherworlders in the room watched with solemn impassiveness as the arena slowly burned itself to rubble._

_...leaving only the corpse of Purple, as they departed the broken world._

* * *

**Yup, non exsistant blood there. Anyways, that leaves Scorch Widow and Dark Bone Hunter...though one's airbourne and the other went jackie chan. BRS may have only made two appearances so far, but we're saving her butt kicking for the best...hmmm, i was half tempted to enter a guy OC, but that would have been...wierd.**

**I'd probably end up making him some wierdo with a fetish for dolls. I'm just crazy like that.**

**Reviews will eventually but not likely somewhat inspire me to probably update. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Veiled Mystery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BRS

**Sorry for the late update. yes, late. I haven't updated cause of tests and holidays. Time for new tactic! I'm making myself a scheduale. Its on my profile and its really vague, but it gives me time to adjust when school comes back for more reaping.**

**OkAy! Time for some angst!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Veiled Mystery

Life. It's all around us. It's in the air, in the earth, in the water…in ourselves. It's everywhere. Everywhere…but her.

Death. It's seems so easy, because it too, is all around us. It's simple. A weapon…a fall…an accident…a murder…a word. It's so easy…to die. So easy for life to end.

So easy…yet…sad…even for them…they weep for lose.

All but her.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Mei sat nervously in her chair, glancing around the white waiting room. The only color came from some educational posters and a few magazines. The lady at the front desk was constantly tapping on the keyboard to her computer, only stopping to take a sip of coffee before resuming the annoying yet ominous tapping.

The scene was driving Mei crazy.

She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in her room, where no one was hurt or in the emergency room. She wanted to wake up tomorrow and find everyone okay, even the two that freak her out! Just to go back to normal…did…did she cause this?

That thought led to many more frantic ones. Was she the reason Kimiko…did that? Was she the reason for her breakdown? And her room…

…_broken pictures littered the floor…her window shattered…a crippled teddy bear…_

The orange head shivered at the memories. Why would Kimiko…do that? She just…lost it. Then…fainted. Her parents weren't home, so she had no way to contact them. She ended up having to get the neighbors to help take her purple haired friend to the hospital. Once there, Mei proceeded to call the rest of their group and give a rundown of what happened.

Apparently, Kagari and Yomi were coming, the former to make sure she was okay and the latter just because she was worried. Yuu and Mato, unfortunately, were busy. And Rin…

…no. She wasn't really a part of their group anyways.

But Kimiko…why would she do that? Was it because she avoided the purple haired girl? Did it have something to do with the picture Yomi found that day? Or her confrontation with Yuu and Mato?

The petite girl, the only person in the waiting room, put her head in her hands. Besides the sound of the tapping, quiet sobs seemed to emanate from the distraught girl.

"T-this is all my fault…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Onyx eyes stared lifelessly up at the colored sky. She had been thrown pretty far from the battle, actually landing outside of Dead Masters realm. Now the battle was distant, but a faint rumble to the quiet wasteland she landed in. The only noise of comfort was the slight wind, and that only brought little. But that wasn't the girls issue at the moment…_

_It was that blasted sky. Even when it's covered in dark thundering clouds, it haunts her. Now out of that protected realm, the sky mocks her from above, taunting her with a goal she can never reach. Every color shining brightly…every ones color…everyone's…but hers._

_Something flashed in the lifeless girls eyes, before she slowly stood from the beaten ground. A pool of red liquid rested where she had lain, but the girl paid little mind to it as she turned away from the direction of battle…and began to walk in an aimless direction._

_She continued to walk, her limbs ever so slowly healing after the ruthless confrontation, as shown with the slight limp she had. Her eyes showed no hint of pain though._

_Only hate. Hate for every color…every color…_

_Even hers._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mato stared worriedly at her phone, rereading the text message she had received from Yomi one hundred plus times. She was in her basketball uniform, sitting on the sidelines of the court as her teammates practiced, taking a small break. She had only got the message recently, but she wanted nothing more at that moment to ditch and head to the hospital.

"Mei says Kimiko is in the ER, going to check on the two with Kagari- Love, Yomi…errrgh if I don't do something I'll explode." As if to answer her aggravation as she shut her phone, a basketball came soaring into her head, sending her sprawling to the floor. Dazedly, she could make out an exasperated sigh from above her.

"Jeez, Mato, I know you're clumsy but today seems to be more than usual…is it about the text message?" Yuu looked down at her best friend who was making no move to pick herself up to her feet. Sighing again, she grabbed her wrist and hoisted her to her feet, holding the basketball that had hit the dark haired girl under her arm.

Mato gave a weak smile, "Was I that obvious?"

Her friend fixed her with a 'You know so' look. "They'll be fine Mato, I'm sure Kimiko is just sick-…er…" She scratched her chin in thought before shrugging solemnly, "I've got nothing."

Mato groaned, clutched her hair as she threw her head up, "This is too crazy. Too sketchy. One minute she's happy and playful, the next…grrrr, something's wrong!"

Yuu just stared, "Well, I think that's obvious."

Sitting back down on the bench, and rubbing the back of her head where the ball had hit, Mato frowned at her friend. "Do you think…we did something?"

The idea that sweet, innocent, and loveable Mato did something to tick someone off was so unbelievable it made Yuu laugh. Sitting by a confused Kuroi, she patted her back like she was laughing as well, "Trust me Mato, that's definitely not the case…it has to do something with those girls we confronted earlier."

"You think so?"

"I know so. If it isn't that, then the only other place to look is-…oh…um…never mind." Yuu rubbed her arm uncomfortable at her friend's innocent stare, making her eyes go wide, "What?"

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"You were going to say something!" Mato launched forward, standing and pointed an accusing finger at her nervous friend, "Something I know everyone's been hiding from me! What is it? Spill!"

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"See! You're doing it!"

"I'm sorry! I was told by the others that if I told you then you would talk to her and then the 'incident'," Yuu paused to do some air quotations, "Would repeat itself and then we'd all be in trouble and I don't want strength to get hurt again-"

She slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing she had just gone on a rant triggered by Mato's famous puppy dog stare. She glared at the all too smug source of the look.

"I had a suspicion it had something to do with the otherworld." Mato nodded sagely to herself, rubbing her chin in thought as Yuu shot up frantically waving her hands.

"I didn't say that! Who said that? I didn't!"

"You didn't, I figured it out." Mato pointed out smugly, making Yuu's face burn with embarrassment. She knew why the others told her not to tell anything about their suspicions to Mato, or else she'd get crazy ideas in her head.

"Mato!" Yuu hissed, grabbing said girl by the ear and lowering her down to her level. The blue eyes girl gave a startled wobble before listening closely to Yuu, "You cannot, EVER, contact _you know who_ got it? It could happen like last time and you don't want that to happen! Saya-chan is already monitoring them, so she'll tell us if things get out of hand."

Mato frowned as she was let go, standing straight as her friend gave a long sigh, "It's already putting all of us on edge, but we assume there's new Otherworlders. You remember the visions of the dragon girl?"

Mato nodded.

"We think there might be two more…and one is Kimiko's." Yuu nodded as Mato's shocked expression, "And there's a high possibility that something happened to her Otherworlder…but until we know for sure," She pointed a threatening finger at Mato, who jumped back at the movement.

"Do not even think about contacting Black Rock Shooter!"

Mato viciously nodded, even zipping her lip like a zipper. Yuu just sighed, her attention diverting from her friend to an approaching player. Mato watched guardedly as her friend conversed, before turning away towards the wall. Now that her suspicions were confirmed, she wouldn't be in the dark. No, last time won't happen again, because now she knows what will happen. Black Rock Shooter and the others…they are friends. Going insane is nearly impossible amongst them.

Nodding reassuringly to herself, Mato turned back to the game.

Whether her friends disapproved or not, she was going through with her plan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dark clouds swirled around the landscape, the center being three figures, standing tall amongst the armies of skeletons. Two were in spider like contraptions, one much smaller than the other._

_Green gave a level stare to the duo, watching as Yellow pushed multiple levers, the wheels turning with spikes protruding as she charged towards Orange. Orange sidestepped, her long metal legs clicking against the ground and cracking with every joint movement._

_It was almost too easy for Yellow to halt her vehicle, spinning it around a full 360 degrees and charging towards the petite Otherworlder. Orange nimbly dodged again, mindful of the many spikes spinning along Yellow's wheels. This process continued into the landscape, dust and dirt spiraling around the two._

_The contraption Yellow drove reared up, the disfigured doll head opening its jaws and releasing a stream of macaroons at Orange. The girl rolled to the side, but Yellow simply readjusted her aim to follow her movements while charging her. With each different colored macaroon, Orange would roll to the side, her large legs tucked in to resemble a black ball._

_Growing irritated with the lack of progress, Yellow switched the rate of firing, instead of a steady stream; a large mass of macaroons came soaring at Orange. It was a huge wave of color, one that Orange gave an impassive stare to. Even so, she did not try to avoid it. It hit her square on, the blast of it and the sheer force behind it sending her soaring back as a black jet across the darkly soiled land, smashing any skeletons in her path._

_Yellow charged after her, leaving Green to watch them go. Her verdant eyes narrowed as the dust obscured the distantly disappearing battle. Slowly, she turned away, her scythe raised forward as she too disappeared in the haze of smoke._

_She would wait for her moment._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Yomi wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Kagari and her had taken the train to the hospital to visit Kimiko (for Kagari it was for her cousin, since she'd rather run the purple haired girl over with a car. Repetitively.) only to find Mei practically in tears in the waiting room. Of course, she waved it off.

"I-it's okay, this is j-just hard to a-accept…" The orange head sniffed, wiping her eyes as the three sat made their way through the halls.

Kagari scoffed, "I'm surprised you care. You didn't seem to like her earlier."

"I-I know…"

"I agree with Kagari. It…doesn't seem like you're all too fond of Suzuru-san." Yomi gave her friend a stare, concern in her eyes as she set a hand on her shoulder. Mei sighed, which elected another scoff from Kagari.

"You're getting on my nerves, quit being such a baby."

"Kagari." Yomi scolded quietly, the golden haired girl frowning as they approached one of the many hospital doors in the hall. Mei however, paused a few feet away, her companions stopping as well to give her confused and exasperated stares.

"I…I don't like this. It's not right…"

Her fists clenched at her sides.

"I must be acting childish…thinking this way. Avoiding someone because they don't seem right? Childish…" She looked up at her friends, her lavender eyes filled with guilt.

"This…might seem a bit late…but I…I…want to become friends…with her."

"A bit late?" Kagari repeated, incredulously. Yomi shushed her again, before smiling pleasantly at the small orange head.

"That would be great, Mei. I'm sure it'll brighten her day, especially with what's been going on."

Kagari looked upwards thoughtfully, "Why would the imp do that? Mei, you said her room was trashed and she was screaming." Mei nodded, though a bit reluctantly. Yomi gently tapped her chin, a thought crossing her mind.

"Could it…have something to do with those girls reactions?"

The cousins blinked at her, before remembering the confrontation long ago with Kimiko's friends. It would have escalated into a fight if Rin hadn't been there to break it up.

"I'm tired of all these guessing games, she's just gonna havta open her big mouth and tell us." Kagari grumbled, marching straight up to the door and slamming it open. The sight in front of her shocked not only her, but the girls behind her as well.

She sat there in the bed, her window open and allowing the afternoon sunlight to stream in. Her eyes had been closed, but with the sudden sound from the door, she jerked her head in their direction. Realization lit in her stormy eyes as she ran a hand through her short purple hair, and she gave a warm smile.

"Man, gone for one day and you guys already miss me? I'm touched."

The three walked in, the door closing behind them as their shock began to wear off. Mei still remained hesitantly behind the two, while Yomi stared confusedly at the girl in bed as she sat in a chair. Kagari, though, crossed her arms and jutted her chin forward in a rebellious pose.

"Miss you? Not at all. Quite the opposite really."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, and then turned expectantly to Yomi, who gave a weak smile.

"How have you been Kimiko? You gave us a scare earlier." When Kimiko tilted her head, she continued on, "Mei was nearby when you…collapsed. Are you feeling well?"

Kimiko didn't reply for a moment, before looking outside the window, "Collapse…? I'm here because I've been sick recently. When did I collapse?"

"A few hours ago."

She snorted, "That's hilarious, Takanashi. Seriously. I've been here since yesterday, remember?"

There was a profound silence before Yomi spoke, hesitantly and uncertain.

"You…you remember us."

"Yes? Kagari, I think she needs new glasses. These ones must be affecting her brain."

"I'm not speaking to you." Kagari stated stiffly, turning her head away with a huff, receiving another confused look from the purple haired girl.

"Wait…wait,wait,wait," Yomi stood up, digging into her pocket and pulling out a photo, "Suzuru-san, do you remember these people? Do you think you could tell us what happened between you three?"

Kimiko took the photo from Yomi, gazing at the picture for a while before frowning. Yomi leaned forward in anticipation, but blinked in surprise when Kimiko simply extended the photo back to her, and apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't recognize these people, either. Is that photo shopped? Because I swear I've never met them before in my life."

Yomi gaped, barely noticing she took the photo back. The purple haired girl tilted her head at this reaction, before turning to the orange head who was hiding behind Kagari.

"Hey, who's that?"

"Mei, she's being a baby." Kagari stated, stepping away from her cousin who shrunk back a bit, her eyes wide. Kimiko just gave a grin along with the peace sign.

"Yo, my names Suzuru Kimiko, nice to meet ya."

"U-uhm…Suzuru-san." Yomi stated, coming back to planet Earth to give the girl a worried look, "You already met Mei."

The hospitalized girl blinked before scratching the back of her head, "Really? I would have remembered someone like her…"

"Stop playing around!"

Everyone in the room blinked at Kagari, who was fuming, giving a hard glare at Kimiko. Yomi stood up, fixing her friend with a calming stare.

"Kagari."

"No! Quit messing with our heads, their heads, MY head!" She ripped the photo from Yomi's hand, forcefully extending it towards Kimiko, the girl backing away a little, "These girls definitely knew you, but they also didn't like you. What the heck happened?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"There you go again!" The blonde growled, "Acting oblivious! You know Mei, she's been avoiding you for the past few weeks! She's the one that introduced you to us!"

"What? You spouting nonsense-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Kagari!" Yomi scolded, Mei shrinking back from the argument breaking out. It only got worse when Kagari pointed an accusing finger at Kimiko.

"Your just a two faced imp who double crosses her friends!"

By the dark look that crossed Kimiko's face, things just got real.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_She walked along the ever-changing bridges, rows upon rows of them all crossing each other, going over and under, or rounding about. She walked along them; her onyx eye's never leaving the road in front of her, the bridges shifting around as she walked._

_Her wounds had long since healed, even as her Bone Claws reflexively clenched and unclenched. She had no real destination in mind, simply heading elsewhere, away from where the carnage was the thickest. For once, it felt like she was avoiding the fighting._

_It was mostly to go under the radar again, to avoid the ever persistent eyes of the Otherworlders. An extermination was going about, and she had no intention of being a part of it. She still had a goal to complete…_

_Pausing, she looked upwards, her red hair swaying in the breeze. One of her claws reached skyward, where the colors of the sky floated about in a kaleidoscope of light. Black stared at the sky for the longest of times, the hate that was evident in her eyes previously replaced by depression. The sky…_

"_I will reach…" Her drained, sad, and tired voice echoed out like a ghost, "But can never touch."_

_The sound of footsteps behind her reached her ears, and she momentarily closed her eyes. She turned towards the newcomer, eyes narrowing as onyx eyes met Red's and White's._

_Even alone, they found her._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Explosions rattled around the battle field, the spires around Dead Master's world falling with each one. Two spiders jumped around them, one considerably smaller than the other. As the battle between the two machines' raged on, Yellow had yet to realize every time Orange dodged, she left a nearly invisible trail of silk._

_She realized too late that, and was in complete surprise when right as she was about to charge the nimble spider again, her machine jerked into midair. The wheels continued to spin, even as the mechanical spider was wrapped by threads of spider silk._

_Orange climbed up the nearest spire, her long stilts click clacking as she came eye level with a shocked Chariot._

_A creepy, lopsided grin enveloped Scorch widow's face, looking more like a frown with her jaw guard. Chariot's eyes narrowed, her hand reaching to unsheathe her sword, her other hand reaching for a lever on her contraption._

_She didn't get to reach it, when more of the slippery silk caged around her spider, trapping it and her into a large cocoon. Scorch Widow smirked, the cocoon rising up farther into the air, hollow thuds echoing from inside._

_Chains shot up at Scorch Widow, wrapping around her legs and sending her flying in the ground. Smoke bellowed up from the crater, the chains leading out of it and to a petite girl in a nobles dress, scythe in hand, and the chains wrapped round the other._

_Her eyes were narrowed dangerously on the tied up spider, before she glanced subtly at the giant cocoon looming overhead._

_Scorch Widow hissed at Dead Master, who looked unfazed by this animalistic behavior. She merely raised the chains, tightening them on the spider's legs. A screeching noise escaped between the objects, sparks flaring out._

_Scorch Widow struggled against the chains, until finally just stiffening, allowing the spikes on her stilts to enlarge, and beginning to spin as they did. The chains broke under the pressure, Scorch Widow leaping towards Dead Master who parried with her scythe._

_Angered, miffed, and bit frustrated, Scorch Widow leapt back, silently fuming over Dead Masters impassive face. So frustrated was she, that she barely realized the silk strand connecting to her back was cut by one of her spikes. The cocoon overhead rumbled, the silk holding it into place snapping away._

_The two Otherworlders had little time to react as the whole thing fell towards them._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Kagari was fed up with everything. She was fed up with Mei's baby-ness, Yomi's concern, and Kimiko's stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid lies. Because she's just five times more stupid then stupid.

"You don't go making accusations like that!" Kimiko snapped, though she herself looked uncertain, "That's rude!"

"Rude?!" Kagari snorted, "What's rude are you snapping at Yomi, ignoring us, snapping at our friends, you're just an irritable little imp!"

"Stop it!" Yomi half yelled, but went ignored as Kagari approached Kimiko, who looked frantic to stay away. Mei remained pressed against the wall on the other side of the room, wide eyed.

"Quit making things up!"

"Quit lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are, you have been from the very start!"

"Why would I lie!?"

"Because there's no way you can suddenly forget your best friends!"

"THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS!"

_**Slap!**_

The world stilled. Yomi starred wide eyed, Mei gasped, while Kimiko held up her hand, eyes equally wide over the action she had just done.

_The cocoon hit the ground, exploding in a flurry of machine parts, rock, and silk._

Kagari's head was jerked to the side, eyes wide as well with her cheek reddening fast. Her hands were trembling at her sides, and Kimiko flinched back, looking horrified.

_Dead Master watched the wreckage, the smoke bellowing up, and the fire that sparked from the crash. It was steadily engulfing the entire structure._

Kagari turned her head a bit, eyes still wide, those dazed. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, any sound, not even a whimper.

_A spider returned to the shadows, orange eyes filled with fury. Dead Master marched straight into the wreckage, almost oblivious to its flames._

"Kagari..?" Yomi prompted gently, reaching to touch her friends shoulder. She stopped, when Kagari tensed, shallow breaths coming from her.

_A girl with curly blonde hair lay in the wreckage, almost asleep amongst the fire and debris. Dead Master approached, kneeling beside her and touching her forehead._

Everyone in the hospital jumped when a sudden scream occurred, loud and filled with pain. A scream that startled the three occupants of a certain hospital room.

_Dead Master stood, extending her hand, a skull coming out of the fire's haze. Without even movement, it swallowed the blonde Otherworlder. Dead Master watched the skull leave again, before gazing impassivly at the flames, steadily eating away at the doll head that was once a part of a great mechanical spider._

The occupants of the room watched in horror as Kagari crumpled to the floor, screaming as if her insides were being ripped out. It didn't take a mere second later until nurses rushed into the room. Yomi was quick to help her writhing friend, trying to calm her as the medical personnel lifted her away.

Kimiko watched with wide horrified eyes, similar to Mei, as the screaming girl was taken out of the room, Yomi following. It was frantic as nurses rushed around questioning the glasses wearing girl, until the door shut.

Loud silence swallowed the room, Mei crumpling to the floor in tears, and Kimiko watching the door, as the screams faded out into the hospital.

They both knew, though, that she hadn't stopped.

The harsh ringing was still fresh in their ears.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dark Bone Hunter stood before the two, Strength and Black Gold Saw, on one of the many bridges that crossed over each other. The wind blew lightly, the silence dragging over the stalemate._

_Onyx eyes shifted from the stony girls in front of her towards the sky one last time. She stared, watching the colors intently, but not with hate or sadness. With a sudden sense of awe, of beauty, of understanding._

_Narrowing her eyes, she extended her Bone Claws, glaring at the two who pulled out their weapons. Without so much as pity, remorse, or hesitation, she charged the two._

_Because her color will join the sky. It's her goal, her dream, something worth fighting for._

_Something._

_Something…_

…_other then death._

* * *

**Yup. It's finally done. two more chapters shall do it think, maybe three. The ending will blow your mind. If your wondering of what happened to Chariot, BRS, Dead Master, and everyone else, well, it'll come to next chapter.**

**Because Scorch Widow just ticked off someone ;)**

**Reviews will most likely maybe sorta probably but it's highly appreciated- get me to do the next chapter. :D**


End file.
